Don't Get Mad
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Roman just had his ass handed to him. His girlfriend Antonia Hough is part of the creative writing team. Did she know and not tell him? Read and find out. Series of One-Shots through the couple's relationship. (Don't Get Mad - Get Even Series)
1. Don't Get Mad

**Okay just so everyone knows I put my Roman/Antonia One-shot series all together because people were having a hard time finding the other parts! Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Don't Get Mad**

**Friday Night Smackdown **

**March 21, 2014**

Antonia Hough was standing back stage as the cameras were still filming the last match of the night. She'd work for the WWE for the last 4 years as a script writer on the creative team.

A year ago she'd began having small conversations with Roman Reigns; a member of the 3 man stable known as the Shield. Suddenly, conversations turned into coffee, coffee turned into lunch or dinner depending on the free time either had and dinner turned into going on dates. They'd been dating now for 11 months.

Because of Toni's involvement with a Shield member she was placed in script writing for the Wyatt Family. She wasn't allowed to read the scripts or be involved with them in any way. Hunter and Stephanie didn't mind them dating and in fact encouraged it; as long as it didn't get involved with their jobs.

Roman and his two stable mates Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were all three approached by Hunter the COO of the WWE and asked if they'd like to enter a storyline against the 'Authority'. The boys were rough around the edges and were all up for it! They couldn't wait to start it which had started the week before during the taping of Friday Night Smackdown when Glen – as known as Kane- told them to go out and learn something. That back fired and the boys ended up going against Glen and now it was full on war between the Authority and the Shield.

Apparently tonight was just a continuation. Antonia felt sick to her stomach as she watched the scene unfold from one of the many monitors in the back.

Hunter looked over and could see how pale his creative writer was getting; he walked over and placed his hand in the small of her back. "Don't forget to breathe Toni." He rumbled from beside her.

Antonia breathed out fast as she blinked and looked towards Paul. "How did Stephanie do this all those years ago when you guys first started dating?"

Hunter chuckled as he softly rubbed her back. She was still pretty new about the whole dating a wrestler and was still slightly green when it came to having to watch her boyfriend get beat down. "Well she didn't like it; actually she hated it but the first time I got injured and she watched the surgery she had a new appreciation for what I did in the ring and how I put my body on the line for the fans. But above all else she finally understood how much I loved this business and why I got into it in the first place."

Antonia nodded. "Oh I can understand why Roman is in it. We've had plenty of conversations as far as his family that's been involved over the years and how much he loves being part of the Samoan wrestling dynasty. Meeting his entire family was a treat and I've never had more fun getting to know all of them; plus getting to know Seth and Dean too. Every one of them are a bunch of characters. When you get all three of them together it's just pandemonium. Kind of like you and the kliq boys."

Hunter laughed hard from the back of his throat. "Did you just call us Kliq boys?" He laughed harder when she nodded; Hunter shook his head. "Wow, I'm gonna have to call the boys up and let them know you think were Kliq boys."

"Oh God don't do that, the last time I said anything about the Kliq Kevin carried me around backstage and Roman got pissy because he thought Kevin was flirting with me and Seth and Dean offered to kick Kevin's ass for Roman." Antonia couldn't help giggling.

Hunter watched as Antonia's deep blue eyes went to the monitor as she watched all hell break loose in the ring. Her eyes widened as she watched Glen strike Roman and suddenly they were fighting up the isle and up the ramp and she cringed when Glen grabbed a hand full of Roman's long raven mane and yelled out in pain as he drug him further up the ramp.

Antonia looked at Paul. "They didn't know about this did they? They all three look completely surprised."

Hunter shook his head. "The element of surprise is always the best. We can't always look surprised when the matches are scripted. They all knew something big was going to happen after the match and they all agreed to the story angle."

Between Curtis Axel, Ryan Reeves, Antonio Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal who were beating the crap out of Dean and Seth to Glen, Billy Gunn and Jesse James beating the tar out of Roman; Antonia could just see the pain etched on the Shield member's faces.

Antonia frowned as she watched Roman crawl on his hands and knees trying to get back to the ring to help Seth and Dean who were getting an equal beat down by several of the other wrestlers. "9 on 3 is a bit much Paul. They are going to be sore for days."

Hunter gripped her shoulder. "He'll be okay, don't forget he's a big guy who used to play for the NFL he can take a lot of punishment; but he also went through a shit ton of training so his body is conditioned for this. He'll want you to kiss his boo-boos behind closed doors and rub sore muscles, but he will be fine."

Antonia nodded. Her head snapped around as the wrestlers who were part of the beat down walked behind the curtain of the gorilla pit.

"Hey don't worry Toni we left enough of Roman behind for you to mend." Curtis chuckled out.

"Yea he and his friends took their whoopin like PROS BABY!" Drew McIntyre crowed; completely full of himself - as he thrust his crotch at her a few times.

Billy and Jesse walked back. "I don't know Roman seemed a little whiny about the hair." Billy stated with a smirk.

"You guys are jerks." Toni stated with a frown still on her face.

Hunter glared at them. "Boys get your showers and get back to the hotel. We don't take pleasure in other people's pain and we certainly don't rub it in their loved ones faces. Every single one of you would shit bricks if those three guys just did that to your girlfriends or wives. Act professional in a professional company."

Hunter rubbed Antonia's back again. "Sorry about the assholes. Don't worry the guys will get their revenge; especially after those smart ass comments they decided to hit you with. You know I won't leave them high and dry."

Antonia nodded again. She watched as all members were left in the middle of the ring as the fans continued to cheer and clap for them encouraging them. She breathed a sigh of relief as all three men stood grumbling and holding sore parts of their body. She could already tell Roman was going to have a headache from those asshats yanking around on his long hair. She had to go turn her script in for the Wyatt's for the following Monday and Tuesday. Most of the weekend house shows were done without a script unless it was a Pay Pre-View weekend. She knew it would take the guys a minute to get back stage so she took off down the hallway and handed her script over to Stephanie who pulled her into a tight hug.

Antonia laughed softly. "I see Hunter told you."

Stephanie laughed. "Yea, don't worry it does get easier."

"Somehow I doubt that but I'll take your word for now." Antonia laughed softly.

* * *

Roman felt like his whole body was run over by a freight train. Hunter had warned them something was going to happen. They weren't exactly prepared to get the crap beat out of them by 9 guys, but the element of surprise sure hit and hearing the fans cheering for the heels of the company was amazing.

He knew his girlfriend of almost a year was removed from their writing team as soon as they made themselves an official couple because Hunter didn't want it to seem as if she was favoring him or the stable, which they both understood. Some of the talent in the back could be fickle and judgmental and Roman didn't want her put through that; so he was glad when they both came clean to Stephanie and Hunter about their relationship.

Roman was almost curious if she knew what was going to happen. She'd been in a shit ton of creative writers meetings all weekend and she seemed frazzled afterwards. He needed to ask; even if she got mad at him. They never kept secrets, if he was scheduled to lose he would tell her, if he was written to take a hard bump and appear hurt he told her. He didn't want her to worry about him. Even though that's the type of person she was and what he'd initially fallen in love with about her. She put everyone before herself; even him. That was – until they started dating and then he was putting her in front of himself.

It still didn't hide that fact that Roman was still pissed off about the beat down and so were Seth and Dean. The guys talking trash the whole time they were laying there taking their punches, kicks and finishing moves. He knew he was letting his Samoan temper get the best of him and knew he was going to have to curb it or he would end up taking it out on Antonia and he didn't want that; it wasn't an option.

The trio turned the corner and suddenly all bets were off when he saw Antonia talking and laughing with Antonio Cesaro.

* * *

"Look I'm really sorry about when the guys were saying to you when we all came in the back. I knew Hunter was going to jump their shit for that. I tried warning them ahead of time, but there are always a few who want to be asses." Antonio stated honestly. Antonia was a sweet girl and he knew she had a big heart and for there to be 9 on 3; especially her 3 favorites – he knew she'd be worried, but not nearly as worried for any the way she would worry about Roman.

Antonia smiled softly; she knew his apology was heartfelt. She reached out and rubbed his arm softly. "I know it's okay. I'm sure the guys are just going to be very sore tomorrow. Thank God they have the next couple of days off. They need it."

Antonio nodded. "Get them into an ice bath at the hotel and then a hot shower. It will work wonders for them."

"Already working on it." She stated as she held up her cell phone. "I've already called the hotel and had a load and a half of ice delivered to all three of their rooms

Antonio looked up and saw the trio of Shield members. "Uh-oh here they come now. I think I'll make like a tree and leave." He could almost tell that the death glare the big Samoan was throwing his way was a sure sign telling him to get away from his girl. Everyone was going to be the enemy for a couple of days. He just hoped that he wasn't too rough on his girlfriend. He owed her a lot since she introduced him to Aksana the WWE Diva and they'd been dating ever since.

* * *

Antonia turned around as she watched Dean and Seth stop in front of her and Roman standing behind them. His tactical vest was slightly un-zipped and his long hair had been pulled back into a loose tail at the nape of his neck. "Get changed and get back to the hotel. You guys are to take a 30 minutes ice water bath and then a warm shower. I ordered dinner for you already and once you shower it should be there for you." She might've been part of the creative writing team, but she took care of them because the longer she was with Roman the closer she'd gotten to both Dean and Seth. They were now her friends too.

She watched as each of them nodded and disappeared into their respective locker rooms as Roman stood staring down at her. He was a large man at 6'3 and 265lbs. He was a massive body of muscles. His grey orbs were staring a hole through her. She walked forward and stopped in front of him. She reached up to caress his cheek when his large hand wrapped around her small wrist effectively stopping her. "Roman…" She whimpered.

"Don't…Just don't touch me right now." Roman warned in his deep voice. He knew it sounded rough and unfeeling and he felt like a prick for saying that to her; especially when he could see the worry swimming in her deep blue eyes.

Roman turned and walked into his locker room and looked back at her waiting for her to follow. Anger was boiling in his big body and he wouldn't put his hands on her out of anger; he wasn't mad at her; he was mad at the things his co-workers were saying to him about dating Toni because she was a writer and could push the issue about writing matches where he and the rest of his team won. They all knew it wasn't true, but they still teased and antagonized him. "Did you know…" He asked in a low jagged tone. He watched as she walked into his locker room and he closed and locked the door behind her.

Antonia almost didn't hear him as her eyebrows furrowed. "W-What?" She stuttered out. She watched as his eyebrows dropped to the bridge of his nose, which was a sign he was pissed off. She swallowed hard and watched as he walked towards her like he was stalking his prey and backed her against the door and loomed over her.

"Did – you – know? Did you know what they were going to do?" Roman asked his voice deeper and his tone rougher than normal with her. He was REALLY feeling like a prick now but for some reason he couldn't stop himself from asking or acting this way.

Antonia frowned. "How could you even think that Roman? I would never…What is wrong with you?" She asked softly. She wanted to touch him and help the pain go away, but he'd already told her not to touch him. "I would never keep something like that from you Roman; even if I'm not writing your guys scripts. If I knew I would tell you, but that's why Hunter took me off your scripts because it is a conflict of interest."

Roman let out a grunt and then a low growl before he leaned over and lifted Antonia's tiny body up over his shoulder and carried her into the bathroom before depositing her on the floor in the shower room.

Antonia knew what was coming next - they always showered together after his matches, but usually it was at the hotel. She watched as he pulled his tactical vest off and then peeled his muscle shirt off revealing the rest of his Samoan chest tattoo that covered his right pectoral completely. "Roman, we need to get back to the hotel – you need to take an ice bath and then a hot shower." She would worship that chest but she'd rather do it at the hotel in privacy.

"Did you learn that from your buddy Cesaro?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"He's just a friend and you know that. Why are you being such a jerk?"

"Strip."

"Excuse me?" Antonia blinked as she looked at Roman completely bewildered. "What?"

"I don't stutter Antonia." Roman stated in a clipped tone. "Strip." He demanded once again.

Antonia rolled her eyes as she turned away from Roman and pulled her phone and their rental keys out of her pockets and placed them on the counter by the sink as she kicked off her peep toe pumps. She pulled her shirt off and then her skirt off as she stood in her black lace bra and boycut panties she could feel Roman's eyes burning a path down her semi-naked body. She un-hooked her bra and set t aside and stepped out of her panties setting them aside as well.

Antonia turned back around and felt her breath catch at the sight of a completely naked Roman Reigns. First she was startled because he was standing directly in front of her and second she didn't even hear him getting undressed. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked but it felt like it. He was a freaking Samoan Adonis.

Roman walked over and turned the water sprays on and held open the curtain before jerking his head towards the shower while looking at her; his grey eyes devouring her naked form. She was beautiful from the top of her 5'9" 130lbs frame to her beautiful red painted toenails. Her long waist length dark honey blonde hair was down and curled around the curves of her hips. He loved her curves and he could spend all day touching and loving her body. She matched his insatiable appetite for sex; when he was ready she was ready and when she was ready he was ready. He watched as she walked into the shower and got under the sprays he stepped in and jerked the curtain closed.

Antonia let the warm water coat her excited skin. She could feel Roman standing behind her his chest would brush against her back slightly when he breathed in. She flinched slightly when his hands curved around her waist before sliding down around her hips and pulled her fully back against his big body. She could already feel his erection rubbing against her ass and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out. She already knew this wasn't going to be gentle. He was mad and he needed an outlet to get his frustrations out on and she knew he liked being rough a lot of the times. He was a big guy and he liked showing his strength to her sometimes.

Antonia closed her eyes as Roman's lips started kissing the right side of her neck; she soon hissed out as his teeth bit into her flesh. He had moments when he liked to mark her body and clearly this was one of those times; she didn't mind though he liked it when he marked her and claimed her as his – it was a sign of dominance. When he marked her it was always some place she could cover it up. She felt as he kissed down the side of her neck where he'd left a hickey the previous night where her neck and shoulder connected before biting the hickey. Her hands came up and palmed the showers tiled wall.

Roman smirked slightly against her skin when she hissed out as his teeth bit into her sensitive flesh. His right hand left her hip and slid down to the apex between her thighs as he pushed her forward slightly pushing her ass against his already painful erection. This was definitely going to be rough but mentally he promised to make it up to her later when his temper had calmed down. His left hand left her hip as he guided his erection into her tight opening. "You are fuckin soaked babygirl. Is all of that for me?" He asked against the shell of her ear. He growled softly when she nodded.

Roman pulled out of her body leaving just the head of his dick inside her before he thrust back forward and enjoyed her crying out with pleasure as her hands tried gripping the tiles of the wall. His hands found their way back to her hips as his fingers dug into her skin as he began to power in and out of her body. Her moans echoed off the walls of the bathroom and were music to his ears as he was grunting and growling trying to push himself deeper and deeper into her body. He wanted to be buried so deep in her body he would need a flashlight and a mining helmet to find his way out.

Roman groaned and could already feel himself inching towards the edge of ecstasy; the wetter she got the closer she was to climaxing. The wetter she got the more she pushed him to climax as well.

Antonia felt Roman pull out as he spun her around and lifted her by the back of her thighs; her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust back into her body. Their eyes locked as Roman pushed his body weight against her pinning her to the shower wall; another sign of dominance towards her. He'd never done anything to hurt her and he wouldn't start now. His hands tightened on her thighs as he began to piston in and out of her body; he groaned once more as her walls tightened around him and started milking him. He lived to make her cum because no one pushed him to cum harder than she did. He felt her fingers comb through his hair weaving into the thick raven hair that hung down his back.

"Roman…" Antonia whimpered.

"C'mon babygirl, cum for me; cum all over my dick." Roman encouraged as his lips kissed down the left side of her neck sealing to the spot where her neck and shoulder connected. Just to add to the sensations in her body he reached down and circled her clit with his thumb and heard her whimper louder until her walls completely clamped down on him and she started cumming hard all over him; the feeling of her cum flooding all around his dick and her body milking him triggered his own orgasm as he slammed into her one last time.

"Antonia!" Roman growled as he filled her body to the brim with his seed.

Roman buried his head in her neck as he was panting trying to calm down from the explosive orgasm she gave him. He could feel her fingers as they continued to comb through his hair as she was comforting him to help calm his raging body. Roman pulled back and his grey orbs locked with her deep blue eyes; leaning down he kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry babygirl. I didn't meant to be so rough. And I owe you big time for the snarky bullshit earlier."

"Yes…yes you do."

Antonia cupped his cheeks as she leaned over and caught his lips this time. She hummed against his lips softly before she pulled back. "I love you Roman, please know if I would've known anything like that you'd have been the first person I went too."

"I love you too." Roman nodded. "I know baby. I should've already known it but I was too pissed off and my Samoan temper wouldn't let me think straight.

"Are you still mad?" Antonia asked as Roman leaned over and set her on her feet.

Roman smirked down at her. "No…" He answered not sure where she was going with her question.

"Don't get mad – Get even."

Roman watched as she winked at him before stepping out of the shower; he smirked at her cheeky attitude.

Maybe she was right…Maybe.


	2. Get Even

**Get Even**

**(Sequel to Don't Get Mad)**

**Friday Night Smackdown**

**April 25****th****, 2014**

-A Few Hours Before Taping-

It had been a month since the first time Roman and the guys had suffered the 'surprise' beat down from the 'Authority'. The last month had been crazy. Between beat downs and counter beat downs the guys were simply exhausted. Antonia found herself more often than not accompanying Roman to Pensacola for their days off. He needed to relax and she loved him so much she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

Antonia had padded down the hallway of the Hilton Hotel and joined Hunter in his and Stephanie's hotel room. She looked at Hunter as they went over the script for the Wyatt Family for the next PPV Extreme Rules. "So how do you think Roman and the guys are doing on their script?"

Hunter finally gave the guys from the Shield their one shot at true revenge after all the sneak attack beat downs that Hunter and the writers had thrown at the threesome; he gave them the biggest opportunity they would ever get. He was officially allowing them to write their own revenge script for tonight's Smackdown taping. They had to have it completely and turned in 2 hours before Smackdown so he could read over it.

Hunter scrubbed a hand down his face. "Honestly?" He watched her nod. "Honestly, I am almost a giddy little school boy bouncing around inside my body. I know those three are going to be great for this company. And allowing them to express themselves like this is a huge step and as long as Dean doesn't get to wild with the cussing and Seth doesn't go to crazy with the quotes of war and Roman doesn't spear everyone involved. I think they are going to do just fine." He smiled sweetly.

"The only other time I've seen you this excited is when you talk about the girls or when you finally convinced Stephanie to marry you." Antonia teased.

Hunter couldn't help chuckling at her. "Speaking of marriage; I noticed you and Roman are reaching the one year mark…Do we hear wedding bells in the near future?" Hunter asked with a teasing smirk. He loved to make her squirm. She was like the little sister he never had growing up.

Antonia fidgeted in the spot she stood. "I should smack you for that, but slapping the shit out of the boss is deeply frowned upon. I know you only asked me that because you like to watch me struggle to answer questions I can't; jerk." She swatted his t-shirt covered shoulder as he chuckled deeper.

Hunter held his hands up. "I can't lie. You know me too well; which means you've either been working here too long or Stephanie's been telling you my secrets again." He ran his hand over his shaved head. "I was just curious. Roman seems to really care about you. You seem to give the guys shit equally and they razz you all the time and you just take it with the grain of salt and I've seen you give as good as you get. I've never seen you so happy and Roman…He was happy and excited down in FCW/NXT, but since he met you he's literally over the moon for you."

Antonia smiled softly as she moved her pencil in her hands. "Yea, I don't know what's going to come from us being together, but I love him. I love everything about him. His work ethic is phenomenal; getting to know his family has been amazing. His parents and siblings when they meet someone they really accept them and pull them into the family. I love to watch him with fans; even the crazy fangirls who throw themselves at him. He's so sweet and humble with them; almost as if he could be friends with all of them. You know, if they weren't trying to jump him and take clumps of hair for a DNA sample and clone him."

Hunter chortled. "Believe it or not I had a few fangirls coming up in the business; clearly not so many now. Just one fangirl I married and had three fans with. I see the way you support him right now in his career; it's the same way Stephanie supported and still supports me. If you've got a great support system nothing can go wrong."

"He already knows I support him in every aspect; just like I know he supports me as well. When I first started working here, I didn't think it was possible to make any relationship work, but you and Stephanie proved it; as well as a few other couples. I thought Roman was out of his mind when he asked me out. He definitely wasn't." Antonia stated with a smile.

Hunter nodded. "Speaking of Roman go check on him and the boys please. They got 3 hours before that script is due. I'm on pins and needles."

Antonia nodded as she turned and left Hunter's room and padded back to her and Roman's room as she unlocked the door and saw Seth sitting on the floor by the coffee table, Dean was pacing and Roman was sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch with a pencil in his mouth as his eyes skittered across the paper in his hands.

She walked over after kicking off her flip flops and stepped over the back of the couch as Roman was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. She stood on her knees behind him as she leaned over and softly kissed the side of his neck. Without even realizing it he tilted his head to the side and granted her better access to his skin.

"Mmmm Hi baby; let me guess, Hunter sent you down to check on us." Roman's tenor voice rumbled but never moved to stop her from what she was doing to him. He loved that she initiated sessions like this one and didn't give a shit if Seth and Dean saw them.

Antonia laughed softly against his neck. "Yea, 3 hours and counting."

"My fuckin brain hurts." Dean stated as he continued to pace.

"When's the last time you seen Rachel?" Antonia asked.

"It's been a few hours." Dean stated after looking at his watch.

Her eyes landed on Seth. "What about Tina?"

"Same."

Antonia cocked her head towards the door. "Go see them. Be back in one hour."

Dean walked over and kissed the top of her head. "You are a genius. Be back in an hour bro."

"Baby this is not a good idea." Roman stated as he pulled her around and deposited her on his lap.

Antonia smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "You guys need a real break. Recharge the batteries and then re-group and finish it with 2 hours left. That is…unless you don't want me to help recharge your battery Mr. Reigns." She stated as she started to get up; Roman's hands gripped her hips and stopped her in her tracks.

"No! I am slightly curious how you're going to recharge me baby." Roman openly admitted. His grey eyes watched as she moved around and straddled his lap and he groaned as her lips kissed the side of his neck again and across his throat before he felt her hands sliding up his t-shirt. "Do I need to get rid of it?" He asked; his voice had gone husky – huskier than he thought it would.

"Please…"

Roman pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His hands went from her thighs to his t-shirt covered breasts as he plucked her nipples through the cotton material. Her whimpers were music to his ears. Her lips immediately descended down his collar bone to his chest as her hands unbuckled his belt.

"Lay down baby." Antonia mumbled against his chest as her tongue continued to trace the tattoo on his right pectoral. She watched as Roman laid down on the couch; giving her room he had one foot on the couch his knee bent for his comfort and one foot on the floor as she moved to kneel between his jean covered muscled up thighs. This man could fill out jeans and t-shirt all day long and she was completely content with it.

Roman felt her lips as they softly kissed a path down the middle of his stomach and abdominal muscles. He pushed his fingers through her honey blonde hair as his eyes closed, until she dipped her tongue into his navel and he felt his dick jump in his boxer/briefs. His eyes snapped open as he looked down and watched as she gripped his jeans between her teeth and pulled slightly until they unbuttoned and nearly swallowed his own tongue when she licked up the length of the zipper of his jeans before again grabbing it between her teeth and unzipping them.

Roman watched as she small soft hands freed him from the confines of his jeans before she curled her tongue around the head of his dick. It made him want to clench a fist full of her hair, but he couldn't hurt her; he refused. "Jesus Christ Toni, are you trying to kill me baby?"

Antonia smirked as she softly placed open mouth kisses up and down his shaft, while one hand softly caressed his length and the other was grabbed by his free hand and she felt him push his big fingers between her small; effectively lacing them together. It was such a sweet and simply intimate act and he always knew when to touch her that way.

Roman's grey eyes watched as she moved around before she engulfed his nether regions completely in her warm - wet mouth. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat and she swallowed a couple of times and took him in completely as his eyes rolled into the back of his head…..Then she started humming and it vibrated his dick, balls and the whole lower half of his big body.

Jesus Christ she WAS trying to kill him.

What a sinfully beautiful way to go though.

* * *

Antonia's deep blue eyes looked around the room. Seth, Dean and Roman both had shit eating grins on their face. It was quite clear Roman hadn't been the only one who'd gotten his batteries sexually recharged. Antonia was lying on the couch reading her Kindle and her legs were across Roman's thighs as he continued to write.

Seth had taken his place on the floor once more in front of the coffee table with his laptop. Once roman had the idea's written down, Dean would read over them two and three times just to make sure it was something they would do as 'the shield' and after they'd agreed on the pages that were written Seth was putting them in the computer.

There had been one thing that was bothering Antonia though. She wasn't going to bring it up because she didn't want to break Roman's concentration. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today was actually her and Roman's one year anniversary. She couldn't believe they'd actually been together a full year. It didn't really feel like it. It actually felt like they'd been together for years.

Antonia frowned slightly.

Had Roman really been so busy and so exhausted that he'd forgotten their anniversary?

Hell it was only a dating anniversary, if they were married and he'd forgotten she would scalp him of that gorgeous raven hair. You don't forget a wedding anniversary without SERIOUS consequences.

She'd gotten him a present, but he'd actually not seen it yet; which come to think of it was actually quite funny, because once he did see it – he was sure to say something. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, but clearly he wasn't looking in the right spot; especially since they'd gone their separate ways on their last two days off. He'd had a 'Shield' signing with the guys and she went to her apartment to make sure it was all still in one piece.

Maybe she was just being ridiculous. She shook her head. Here he was working on his first script with guys he considered brothers and she was seriously worried he'd forgotten about their one year anniversary. Still she couldn't stop the frown from marring her face.

"Sweetheart…"

Roman's voice broke through her thoughts as she laid her kindle on her chest and her blue eyes met his concerned grey. "Yea babe?"

"Why are you frowning?" Roman asked as he sat back; clearly they were taking a small break so Seth could catch up with his typing. His hands were softly rubbing the tops of her feet; he knew better than to touch the bottoms since he'd almost had his head kicked off his shoulders. Her feet were extremely sensitive – he learned that the hard way.

Antonia shook her head. "It was just a sad part in my book." There was no way she was going to confess what she'd been thinking. She would sound like a needy bitch.

"You sure?" Roman asked; it almost looked as if there was a hint of sadness lingering in her deep blues.

"Yea, I'm fine. I promise. This chapter was just a little emotional. Sorry I get attached to the characters." Antonia said softly.

Roman wasn't dumb by any means. He knew when something was bothering her, but he would let it slide. Clearly she wasn't voicing her issues because she knew how important this script was for them. He loved her for being considerate, but he was going to have a talk with her later tonight once Smackdown taping was over. He didn't want her hiding things just because she thought he was going something more important.

He always had time for her and when he didn't he made the time. Even if it was for three minutes to just hold her in his arms or a good ten minute make out session in some dark random locker room at the arenas. Anything helped when their schedules got packed and they needed a quiet minute alone.

Antonia squeaked out as Roman hooked her knees with his arm and pulled her down the couch until her jean covered rear was against his right thigh. She laughed as he leaned down between her and the back of the couch and propped his head up on his hand as his eyes locked with hers once again; she readjusted herself and draped her legs over his.

"You're not going to kill anyone tonight are you?" She asked with a smile.

Roman chuckled as his hand rested on her flat stomach before he leaned over and softly brushed his lips against her forehead before he caught her lips. He pulled back when Seth cleared his throat. He faked a glare at Seth for interrupting his lip time with his woman. Seth just chuckled at him. His eyes went back to Antonia. "Don't go anywhere beautiful I'll be back in a bit." She giggled at him before she cupped his cheeks and brought him back down for another kiss.

"I love you Roman." She stated softly against his lips.

Roman smiled. "I love you too beautiful."

An hour later the script was finished and the guys were bouncing with excitement as they took off for Hunter and Stephanie's room.

An hour after that everyone was at the arena getting ready to tape Smackdown.

* * *

Antonia was walking around backstage in the arena. She'd already met with Bray, Harper and Erik regarding their storyline for the night and also for the upcoming PPV Extreme Rules.

Roman and the guys were down in their locker room getting ready for the first segment on Smackdown. She was excited to see what they came up with. Between reading on her Kindle and thinking about their one year anniversary; she'd been able to tune them out completely and didn't have a clue how tonight was supposed to go. Hunter had told her to be ready for the surprise of her life.

Hunter was a complex man when it came to this business and he knew things had to be done a certain way. The writers gave him flack about giving the Shield guys free range over their own script for one night only; hell even Vince disapproved. Hunter KNEW what he was doing 'even if the old man' didn't'; as he so fondly loved to refer to Vince as 'the old man'.

Hunter read the script and Roman told her he LOVED it. Once she got to the arena she could see just exactly how giddy he was to watch the script come into play on the big screen. Hunter was sitting on an equipment trunk in the back area. Antonia stepped up and sat next to him. She noticed there was a monitor directly in front of him.

Hunter smirked. "Are you ready for greatness? Like Kliq and DX greatness?" He asked.

"I'm ready for just about anything." Antonia admitted.

"Watch and love it. Because believe me you will and so will everyone else." Hunter boasted. He looked like a proud papa with his chest all puffed out. Everyone said he'd been doing amazing things for the up and comers at NXT. Everyone was quite impressed when he took it over.

Antonia's head snapped up when a door opened next to the equipment trunk and she smiled softly as Roman, Seth and Dean emerged. She watched as Roman slipped his tactical vest on over his black beater made out of a spandex material. He walked over and stood in front of her as he handed her the black tape and held out his right hand. Hunter had been working with them on making sure they taped up their hands and wrists better; he had taken Roman aside and shown him a better way of protecting his right hand for his Superman punch.

Roman watched as Antonia chewed her bottom lip as she began to tape up his right hand. His grey eyes were boring into her; he still couldn't help but get the feeling she was upset about something. "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" His tenor voice asked.

Antonia's head snapped up; she wasn't expecting him to speak to her. He and the guys normally stayed quiet before they hit the ring; letting their adrenaline back build and getting fully into their characters. She blinked a few times before she nodded. 'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She cut the tape and pushed the end against his wrist before she took his wrist wrap and slipped it on and secured the Velcro strap for him.

Roman lifted her chin with his index finger. "I get the feeling you're not being honest with me; like you're hiding something from me." He made sure he locked eyes with her.

Toni shook her head. "No, I'm good baby; just please be careful out there tonight. Try not to break anyone in half or snap their heads off. Remember they are still your co-workers and a dead co-work is an unhappy one."

Roman fixed her with a look as Hunter started laughing. "Hey you know she's got a point big man." Hunter chuckled out as he clapped Roman on the shoulder.

Roman looked at Hunter and then looked at Antonia while she had her head down again and Hunter got the unasked question and nodded. Roman stepped up to Antonia once he zipped his vest up and doused his hair with water. "You'll be here when I get back right?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else babe." She stated with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you; I'll be back in a bit." Roman said as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Love you too big man." Antonia stated as she turned his kiss; she watched as he walked away.

"You know…" Hunter's voice was low and broke Antonia out of her thoughts. "Whatever is bothering you; you can come to me and Stephanie if you need to talk."

"Oh gosh Hunter, I'm okay. I've just got something on my mind. It will go away eventually." She already knew Roman probably asked him to talk to her about it. He was quite possibly the sweetest man on the planet.

She knew that fact would never change with Roman.

* * *

Deep blue eyes were wide as she watched the boys first attack Jack Swagger. Jack was laid out in the middle of the ring from his match with Antonio Cesar just seconds earlier before the guys music rattled the speakers in the arena and the pop from the fans nearly blew the ring apart as they got in and decimated him before triple power bombing him almost through the ring apron to the floor below.

There was something inside of Antonia that made her feel proud as she watched Roman and the guys then go after the three some of 3MB - Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal; they were the next on the Shield's 'hit list' for the evening. She watched as Seth and Dean demolished Drew and Jinder as Heath attempted to back pedal with Roman before he got a knee to the gut from Dean and a superman punch from Roman for his troubles.

Hunter chuckled. "Enjoying the story so far?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." She answered with a vehement nod.

She watched as they program came back from commercial with Brad Maddox on the screen in his 'office' talking on the phone about speaking to the 'hounds of justice'. Seth took his phone and handed it to Dean who tossed it over his shoulder. It was Brad's turn on the Shield Express as she watched Roman wrap his fingers around Brad's blue tie and tug slightly before Seth patted him on the back and Roman lifted him off the ground and threw him over the coffee table and couch and against the wall; before moving the couch out and Dean hiked over the couch and 'wailed' on Brad.

Antonia was in HEAVEN! Her blue eyes took in the power of Roman lifting Brad and tossing him like a rag doll. If she thought she wouldn't get her she'd beg Roman to do that to her later. Just those 3 minutes alone was enough to dampen her panties; who was she kidding? They were a little more than damp.

The rest of the segment with the guy's triple power bombing Curtis Hussey –aka Fandango- off the top of the stage was equally as hot when she watched Dean and Seth drag him to the edge and Roman stalked behind them; looking all hulking and menacing.

The finality was the handicap match between the boys and Wade Barrett, Ryan Reeves -aka Ryback- Titus O'Neil, Alberto Del Rio and Damien Sandow. It was a great handicap match and Antonia's deep blue eyes lit up as Roman hit a spear for the win and she giggled as Seth and Dean started tossing the other guys back in for Roman to continue spearing them all. She smiled brightly as they triple power bombed Ryan Reeves as they stood above him and Smackdown taping came to a close.

They definitely got their revenge!

* * *

Roman walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. The angelic face of Antonia was fast asleep on the couch in the shield's locker room. Seth and Dean had taken their showers and were just waiting for Roman so they could all head back to the hotel. He nodded at Seth and Dean and noticed they were keeping their voices down.

"You ready to go big man?" Dean asked as he stood.

Roman propped his sneaker covered foot on a metal fold up chair as he tied his shoe and repeated to the other side. "Yea, can one of you grab my bag and I'll grab her. It's going to take us a good 45 minutes before we can even get to the hotel; traffic is going to be bad." He watched as Seth nodded and grabbed his bag as Dean grabbed Toni's laptop. "Whatever you do guard that with your life bro. She will skin you alive if anything happens to it." Roman stated as he pointed to her laptop bag.

Roman looked over and noticed Toni was covered up with his shield hoodie. He carefully moved her around and put her arms through and zipped it up. Roman softly kissed her cheek to nuzzle her partially. "Sweetheart, put your arms around my neck." He smiled softly as she moved around and wrapped her arms around him; he gently slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her with ease. She snuggled into his chest.

By the time they got back to the hotel Antonia was awake and leaning against Roman. "Let's order some dinner, eat and crawl into bed. In fact, scratch that, why don't you take a nice relaxing shower or bath and I'll have dinner there for us when you get out." Roman mumbled against her neck as they stood waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

"I'm supposed to be pampering you. You're the one who had a match tonight." Antonia stated as she looked up at him.

Roman shook his head. "Nope, I've been wearing you out pretty good since we didn't get our days off together." The elevator doors opened and he steered her towards their room and unlocked the door and went inside. He swatted her jean covered rear. "Go on; go get a shower or bath. Relax a little." He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and heard the water kick on for the shower.

He had 30 minutes to get his shit together.

* * *

True to form 30 minutes later, Roman heard the water kick off as he lit the last candle. He wasn't big on candle lit anything, but for Antonia he would do whatever it took to show her how much he loved her. He watched as the bathroom door opened and she was definitely a little more awake now. Her body encased in a red silk nightie that barely went to mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. She towel dried her honey blonde locks and he could smell the mango lotion as it permeated the room.

Roman walked over and took her hand in his. "Come with me baby."

"What is this all about?" Antonia asked skeptically as she let Roman lead her over to the bed. Her eyes took in all the beautiful white and red candles that lit up the room; the whole room was candle lit.

Roman turned and leaned down capturing her lips in the softest chaste kiss. "Sit down." He watched as she sat on the billowy comforter on the bed as her big blue eyes stared up at him in curiosity. He knelt down onto the carpeted floor in front of her as he took both of her hands. He could tell she was nervous and probably thinking the worst at this point. "I wanted to say something to you."

Antonia frowned slightly. "Um ok." She felt his hands tighten around both of hers and she was suddenly worried that maybe he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for all the support you've given me since we've been together. I don't honestly think I could've done it without you by my side; well you and my boys. They really are like brothers to me and I hope you feel the same way, because I know they look at you like a little sister." He watched as she nodded slowly. "This makes what I was going to do even easier." Roman stated truthfully.

"What you're going to do?" She questioned

"Antonia Marie Hough, will you marry me?"

"I…" She blinked rapidly as she was trying to fully process everything in her mind. Did he really just ask her to marry him? "I – uh – I…What – what brought this on?" She had to ask to make sure he had really just truly asked her that.

Roman chuckled; she was the cutest when she was flustered. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend our one year anniversary than by getting engaged and making love to you all night." Roman leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss as he pulled back slightly. "Happy Anniversary beautiful." He murmured against her lips. He watched as tears built in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Baby don't cry. You're not supposed to cry."

"I thought you forgot…" Antonia whimpered.

His thumbs wiped her tears. "How can I forget the most important day of my life?" He questioned. "Now are you going to answer my question?" His hands resting on the tops of her thighs.

"Yes…Yes I'll marry you."

The grin that covered his face was unbelievable. He couldn't have been happier and couldn't WAIT to tell his family. He stood as he stripped his t-shirt off as his jeans and boxer/briefs went with it. "If you want to keep those panties and that nightie, I suggest you take them off before I rip that off."

As tantalizing as that sounded, she did love both pieces of clothing so she removed them and found herself flat on her back as Roman hovered over her. He braced himself as he took her left hand and slipped the heart shaped diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Do you have any objections to me making love to you all night, future Mrs. Reigns?"

"None at all, future Mr. Reigns." Antonia moaned softly as Roman slipped into her body; clearly foreplay was not needed tonight - as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and weaved one hand through his raven hair holding him to her as he rocked in and out of her body.

Roman, Dean and Seth didn't get mad; they got even.

Roman got even and then some; he got more than he could have ever bargained for.

Roman got Antonia; he got her forever.


	3. Slow Me Down

**Slow Me Down**

**(Sequel to Don't Get Mad / Get Even)**

**August 18, 2014**

"_Why are you being such a bitch about all of this?" Roman asked with a growl._

"_Because you're not listening to what I'm trying to tell you Roman. My family is Christian and even though I don't practice it anymore that doesn't mean they are going to accept my wedding on the beach. I love the idea but my mother hates sand and there is no way in hell that she's going to just 'kick off her shoes and enjoy the free pedicure' as you so eloquently put it." Antonia snapped._

"_Oh my God Toni, it's OUR wedding not THEIR wedding. It should be our fucking decision where we have it." Roman stated as he threw his hands up in the air when Antonia crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head negatively at him._

"_Can you just for one second see it from their point of view? I'm the only girl left in the family to get married. My older sister Camille eloped in Vegas and my other older sister Alyssa eloped in Reno. I'm their last chance to have a nice big wedding in a church. As much as I love the beach idea I can't go along with it." Antonia stated before she pulled her fingers through her honey blonde as she stared at her fiancée._

"_Antonia, maybe I should call and speak with your mother." Patricia stated as she stood from the table where she had been watching her baby boy and his fiancée arguing. Things were starting to get heated quickly._

_Antonia looked down and the older woman as she shook her head. "No thank you Patty. We are going to have to come to some kind of agreement. Everyone attending the wedding has to be happy."_

_Patty looked at her youngest child. "Roman you're going to have to accept the fact that Toni's parents are stricter than our family. It's not like the roof of the church is going to cave in if the entire Reigns' family steps foot inside for a joyous occasion - like a say - a wedding."_

_Roman's hands were planted on his jean covered hips as he rolled his eyes. "Great. Thanks Antonia you turned my own mother against me now. Any more family members of mine you want to get on your side to get your own way?" Roman asked in a snarky tone. "Hell Matt and the twins already adore you; why don't you just go ahead and get with one of them."_

"_Really Roman?" She asked as her eyes narrowed at him._

"_Yes; really Antonia." He snapped._

"_So what do you want me to say?" Toni asked softly._

"_Nothing. I want you to stand there and say nothing." He growled at her. _

_Antonia stood there as she watched his eyebrows drop to the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "Fuck this shit. Just tell me where to fuckin show up and maybe I'll be there and maybe I won't." Roman brushed past Antonia and out the front of the house; slamming the front door as he went._

_Patty walked over and touched Toni's shoulder before she looked up at her sons fiancée. "He's just under a lot of stress right now; since the writers split up the Shield and he's been on his own." _

"_Yea sure stress…" Antonia sniffled as she pulled her three stone diamond ring off her left finger and set it on the dining room table before she turned and left the Reigns family home._

* * *

Antonia was snapped out of her private thoughts as she was sitting in the writers meeting regarding the Wyatt Family. Antonia had not spoken to Roman in 3 weeks and she missed him so much. He hadn't tried to call her or attempt to talk to her while on the road.

The writers had decided it was time for the Shield to implode on June 2nd during Monday Night Raw. It forced the guys into singles competition and since then Roman, Dean and Seth's singles careers had literally blown up. They had made Seth the bad boy heel and had him turn on Roman and Dean. It had been painfully hard to watch. Their last match as the Shield had been the night before on Sunday June 1st at the companies PPV Payback. They had gotten their second win over Evolution and Antonia loved rubbing it in Paul's face. He would just chuckle at her feistiness and say he knew he hired her as a writer for a reason.

Antonia knew Roman was stressed out because his schedule had suddenly tripled; he had ten times the interviews and signings, plus more media and appearances. He had just taken on Randy Orton at the August PPV SummerSlam the night before and won his first major singles PPV match. She was so proud of him, but they weren't speaking and she couldn't even congratulate him.

"What do you think Toni; female angel of darkness for the Wyatt's or not?" Bryan asked curiously.

"Why are you guys forever trying to add some weird gothic girl to my group? Do they really look like they need a harbinger of death when the have Bray fuckin Wyatt at the wheel of that crazy train?" Antonia asked honestly. "Stop trying to add to the damn group; less is more people."

"So no angel of darkness…" Bryan tried once more.

"NO!"

That was the resounding answer that everyone in the room shouted before the meeting was declared officially over as everyone filed out of the room and went their own ways before Raw started.

* * *

Roman walked through the hallway of the arena. He knew he needed to get ready for his match tonight but he honestly didn't feel like suiting up in his new riot gear; actually he didn't feel like doing a whole hell of a lot. He had met up with Dean and they were on their way to catering to grab some water and a couple of small sandwiches that way they didn't go to the ring with empty belly's but yet not so full they would puke at ring side.

Tonight was Dean's last night for the next 32 days. He had signed up to do a WWE movie called Lockdown. Roman was excited and proud of his ex-stable brother. He was going to miss the hell out of him; still 32 days wasn't that bad and he could handle it.

Roman snapped up from the floor as he stopped when he nearly mowed over someone and his eyes found the familiar blues of Antonia as she stood there; before he could say anything she turned and scooted ass down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Man, when the fuck are you going to talk to her?" Dean asked from behind Roman.

Roman shook his head as he watched his…Antonia high tail it down the hallway as he sighed heavily. "I was such a dick to her I don't even know if I can say I'm sorry enough to her. I can't believe I was such an asshole."

Dean clapped Roman on the back. "Bro, you can't help it. She understands the kind of stress you've been under since the end of the Shield."

"Bro I just walked away from her. The whole time we've been together she's been nothing but supportive of me and my career and even more so when the split happened. All she wanted to do was make her family happy and just get married. Hell if I thought I could get away with it we would've gone to Vegas the day after I proposed and gotten married." Roman stated truthfully. All they both really wanted was to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. The big wedding they were doing for their families not for them.

Dean shook his head. "Bro, that is not going to happen not with Patricia Reigns as your mother; your mother would never let you get away with eloping. I don't know Toni's family but I highly doubt they'd let her do it either."

Roman shook his head. "No, that was the whole point of the wedding. Both of her older sisters eloped and she wants to give her dad a chance to walk her down the aisle; he's getting older and he's got Arthritis in every damn joint. He and her mother had her later in life than expected, kind of like my parents only they are older than my folks, and to be honest they look like they could be her grandparents."

"Yikes. That is a potential problem." Dean mumbled.

"Yea…and I didn't help matters by just walking away from the entire situation. I let my Samoan temper get the best of me and got pissed when my mom was trying to reason with me and I mouthed off to Toni and I know I hurt her feelings for what I said." Roman admitted.

"Yea I heard about that." Dean chuckled at the sour look on Roman's face. "What? Hello she and Rachel are best friends. Of course your girl is gonna go to mine and talk. I heard every sorted detail, even down to her leaving the engagement ring at your mothers, which I know for a fact, is in your damn pocket. You need to go find her apologize and put that ring where it's supposed to be." Dean pointed out.

Roman sighed heavily.

Dean was right…Fuck Dean was always right.

* * *

"Well I was going to ask if you and Roman had spoken yet but the way you just hauled ass like your booty was on fire; I'll say no you haven't." Rachel observed as she caught up to her friend who could've gotten a medal at the Olympics for speed walking just now.

Antonia's breathe was labored and she was close to hyperventilating. She hadn't been face to face with Roman in 3 weeks, not since their fight. She'd actually done a hell of a job avoiding him until tonight. Why did he have to be in the hallway when she was? Why did he have to look so fuckin good in his new 'Roman Reigns' black t-shirt, black jogging pants and black sneakers. His long beautiful raven hair was dry and down.

Rachel watched as Antonia walked over to the wall and leaned her rear against it as she bent over at the waist and had her hands on the tops of her knees sucking in oxygen. She walked over and rubbed her best friends back. "Hey calm down before you pass out and I have to lug your body to the trainer's office. I can barely lift myself for chin ups at the gym with Dean; which he finds fascinating and funny all at once."

Antonia pushed away from the wall as she pulled her fingers through her honey blonde hair. "I didn't expect to see him. I've been avoiding the shit out of him." Antonia looked over at her best friend. "I'm in trouble Rachel. I'm in big trouble." Tears suddenly cascaded down Toni's cheeks. "I'm in so much trouble and I don't know what to do."

Rachel frowned. "Oh honey it can't be that bad." She immediately pulled her friend into her arms and rubbed up and down her back to try soothing her. "Toni what happened? What's wrong?" Rachel asked. She could feel her best friends body shaking as she sobbed against her shoulder.

Antonia pulled away from Rachel as she walked into the ladies rest room with Rachel behind her. She walked along the bathroom stalls before she locked the door; satisfied they were completely alone without wondering ears. Antonia turned to Rachel's curious jade eyes. "I'm pregnant; about two months."

"What? Are you shitting me?" Rachel asked so loudly her voice echoed in the empty bathroom.

"A little louder Rachel the dead in England couldn't hear you." Antonia scolded. "And no I'm not shitting you. You've been dating Dean far too long. He asks me that all the time." Antonia could feel her stomach getting queasy. "I skipped my period and just thought it was stress. And then with all this mess between Roman and I not speaking…I haven't exactly been sleeping properly so I finally went to the doctor on Friday. Surprise was on me, it wasn't stress or sleepless nights. I'm pregnant with Roman's baby and we're not even on speaking terms. We haven't said a word to each other in 3 weeks Rachel. What am I going to do?" Antonia asked as she felt the tears leaking from her eyes once again.

Rachel walked over as she gathered Antonia in her arms again. "You're going to calm down, because getting upset isn't going to be good for the baby. Second you're going to have to tell me if you're keeping the baby or are you going to get rid of it. And then you need to decide if you're going to tell Roman or just ignore the fact that you two belong together and nothing proves it more than carrying his child."

"I don't even know how to tell him Rach. I can't just walk up to him and be like…so we haven't spoken in 3 weeks, but I'd like you to know I'm pregnant and clearly the baby is yours." Antonia sniffled. "Of course I'm keeping the baby. It didn't ask to be born into an already broke home." Her blackberry beeped as she looked down at the text from Paul. "Shit. I have to get going the Wyatt's are up next and I have to watch it with Paul."

"Hey Antonia, don't worry ok? Things will fall into place. For some reason things always have a way of working themselves out." Rachel stated as she watched her friend unlock the bathroom door before she hauled ass out and down the hallway.

Rachel couldn't and wouldn't tell Roman about the baby, but there had to be something else she could do.

She just had to figure out what it was now.

* * *

Paul's hazel eyes watched Antonia as she sat on the equipment trunk with him. It was fairly obvious she'd been crying and he knew it was because of Roman. Word going around the back was they couldn't decide on the venue for the wedding and had split. Paul could tell by the defeated look on Toni's face that whatever had transpired between she and Roman was really starting to take its toll on her. But she refused to discuss her personal life with anyone at work.

Sometimes she was so stubborn.

"Antonia, where's your head girl; because it sure isn't here tonight?" Paul asked.

Antonia looked up from her laptop that was perched on her indian style folded legs next to Paul on the Equipment trunk. "What do you mean?" She asked; playing dumb was never her strong suit.

Paul shook his head and gave her a knowing look. "C'mon Toni, this is me you're talking to; the same guy who seems to be linked to your brain when it comes to fuckin great story lines for the Wyatt's. You've been quiet the last three weeks and I haven't asked you about it up until this point because I knew it wasn't any of my business. But I can see the dark circles under your eyes from no sleep and…and you look thinner so something tells me you haven't been eating properly either. So out with it; is what everyone seems to be gossiping about you and Roman splitting true?" He asked flat out.

Antonia smiled weakly. This was what she loved about Paul – they could be completely honest with one another and still maintain a friendship/co-worker relationship. To her Stephanie was the luckiest woman on Earth. All you had to do was look at then when they were together and know they were blissfully and hopelessly in love with each other and it just grew when they had their three daughters. "Depends on what you heard I guess."

Paul scowled at her avoidance. "Don't play with me Toni." He could see the sadness in her eyes and he wasn't about to make her cry. "Word going around the back is that you guys got into a fight about the wedding and split." That was all he was going to say; she would have to speak up if she wanted him to know the whole story.

Antonia sighed heavily as she nodded. "Yea, when we first got engaged we knew with how big both of our families were we couldn't avoid a small wedding and clearly eloping was out of the question. But with my parents being strict Christians, Roman's idea of a beach wedding wouldn't work. I tried to explain to him that I already tried talking to my parents; they said if we don't have a traditional church wedding – they won't be going to the wedding and to them I won't be married in their eyes and then they will not recognize Roman as my husband."

Paul cringed. "Family is everything in this life. You're being put through the ringer by not just your parents but now also by Roman. He wants the beach wedding for his heritage because that's how his parents and sisters and brother were all married and now it gets to him and suddenly your parents are pressuring for an entirely different wedding. What does Roman's family say about a church wedding?" Paul asked curiously.

Antonia frowned. "His mom tried to convince him it wasn't necessarily a bad thing and he was quick to accuse me of turning his mom against him and then he got snarky and smarted off about his brother and the twins liking me and I can always go and be with one of them instead."

"Ouch…" Paul stated softly as he took her laptop and closed it as he put it on the other side of him before he wrapped his arm around Antonia. "Listen to me…whatever he said when he was mad was said in the heat of the moment and he did NOT mean it. Roman is a level headed guy but when he is poked and prodded that Samoan temper rears it's ugly head and he spouts off before he thinks about it. Don't get me wrong I'm not taking his side. I just know what he's like because I was the same way. Vince had Steph and I break up – you know this we've talked about it before. I was pissed to the point of just leaving the company; I was willing to sacrifice my career to be with her anyway I could. But Vince finally came around to the idea of us being together and look at us now. 3 kids – though I wouldn't mind a couple more." Paul smiled cheekily. "Just go talk to him."

"I can't. I've been avoiding him so well the last three weeks and I finally ran into him tonight as in face to face and I hyperventilated almost to the point of passing out." Toni shook her head as she attempted to keep her tears at bay. "I just miss him so much and if getting married is going to ruin what we had then fuck it; we can just be engaged until we both die. I don't need to be married to him to spend the rest of my life with him. I'll change my last name to his and we'll live happily ever after." She could feel the tears pricking her eyes once more. "Excuse me." She reached around Paul and grabbed her laptop as she jogged off down the hall to her office.

She needed some re-grouping.

Paul watched her take off and shook his head. Clearly their time apart was having a negative effect on her and he could already tell the big man was struggling with her as well; though his performance in the ring didn't show it – he was professional if nothing else.

* * *

"_I don't know about this Toni…I don't think this is the right way to go with the group." Roman stated as he looked at the script that Paul had the writing team put together before the PPV Payback. His eyebrows were knitted together as his grey eyes stared at the script. It wasn't meant to happen until Monday Night Raw after the Payback PPV._

_Antonia was sitting on the couch next to Roman at their house in Pensacola Florida. She watched him as he was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his jean covered thighs. Her hand was sliding up and down his right tattooed arm as she was trying to comfort him. "Baby Paul said they were going to start pushing you. If they don't split you guys up you won't be able to start your singles careers; Dean and Seth included. I know it sucks with the way they are going to do it but it has to be done."_

_Roman shook his head as he tossed the script on the coffee table and sat back against the couch. "I don't like the way they are doing it. If they were going to break us up why not do it during the fuckin Shield Summit back in March why have us 'make up' only to keep us together for 3 more months and then go surprise Seth is going to be an asshole and break you guys up."_

_Antonia frowned as she suddenly moved and straddled Roman's lap as she softly rubbed his t-shirt covered chest. "Babe, is it a terrible way to end your two years together with these guys you've wrestled, sweated and bleed with; hell yes! Is it sucky to end one of the best factions in WWE this way; fuck yes! But you want to be the WWE Champion one day right?" She asked as Roman nodded while watching and listening to his fiancée. "Well this is what is going to take you there."_

"_I know – believe me I know. But I also know I'm nowhere near ready for the title baby. I still need to work on my mic skills and my singles wrestling; I'm so used to wrestling with 2 other partners out there I get breaks in between but wrestling on my own I'm going to get worn out faster. I'm going to look like I can't hack it. I know I got the skills. Whatever dad and uncle Afa taught me was enough but FCW/NXT pushed me into the position of being called to the main roster for a reason. I don't know I just don't think this is the right direction." Roman stated very frustrated as he pulled his fingers through his raven mane._

"_Roman, believe me there are going to be a million and one people who say you're not ready for it, but what they don't understand is – you're not winning the title tomorrow – you're winning it in the future and no one knows when. It could be next month or next year. Paul was placed as the COO of the company for a reason. He will watch you hone your skills as a singles competitor and when you're ready he will come to you and tell you to be ready to win the belt at some major PPV. Until then just go with the flow. Keep working out, keep working on your mic skills and keep going in the ring like you've always done."_

"_How are you this fucking confident in me?" Roman asked._

"_Because I love you and I see the hard work you put into being the best and how you and Dean and Seth support each other so much in the ring, out of the ring and in the gym and just in your day to day lives. I want to hear your name announced as being the WWE champion and I want to see that strap around your waist. You looked good with the Tag Team titles and I know it was awesome as those being your first since your dad and uncle held the same titles, but your next step is the WWE Championship. You don't know when or where but it's going to happen." Antonia wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed his lips softly. "Besides I can't wait for you to have your own t-shirt so I can be sitting at home with nothing but my Roman Reigns t-shirt on and a smile and send you cute selfies."_

_Roman chuckled hard. "You do that now with my Shield shirts. What's the difference?"_

"_The name on it..." She smiled softly._

* * *

Roman shook his head. Antonia was the one who was fully supportive of his singles career starting. She had been HIS voice of reason when he wasn't sure about it. Even up until they got to the arena for Monday Night Raw on June 2nd she was still talking to him. Hell she even spoke with Dean and Seth. She pointed it all out and laid it all on the line. Antonia had the knack for not sugar coating anything and it was exactly what all three of them needed to hear.

"Man you look like shit."

"Double shitty actually."

Roman was pulled from his thoughts as the familiar voices rang through the locker room. He looked up and saw Jimmy and Jey his twin cousins standing in his and Dean's locker room. "What's up guys?" He stood up as they bumped fists as the twins sat in a couple of fold up chairs.

Jey shook his head. "Word around the back was that you and Antonia split and I can tell by just the look on your face and those shitty dark circles under your eyes it's true. What the fuck happened man?"

Roman shook his head as he sat back down and watched as Jey sat in a metal fold up chair across from him. "We were having an argument about where the venue of the wedding should be and I let my damn Samoan temper loose and the rest was history along with our relationship."

Jimmy cringed. "Bro you need to get your shit together and get her back. Look how long it took me to even ask Cara on a date."

"I've been saying that for the last 3 weeks." Dean added as he walked out of the bathroom and bumped his fist against Jey's and took another chair. "Let me tell you something big man. There are a lot of couples out there who really shouldn't be together; they shouldn't put themselves through the torture of getting hitched and popping out puppies, but you and Antonia – you two are about as perfect as a couple can get. You two belong together and if you can't see that since she's been out of your life for the last three weeks that you've been missing half of your soul, then you never will and you're going to lose her to someone else."

Jey chuckled softly. "That's saying something coming from Dean, uce."

Dean chuckled. "I need to go find Rachel. I'll catch you later big man."

Roman watched as Dean was up and out the door as he continued getting ready for his match. Roman shook his head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Jey shook his head negatively. "Uce, you know exactly what to do. You've known all along. I've never seen you happier than when you're with Antonia. Toni is it for you. She's a strong intelligent woman and she loves you and she keeps you on your toes at all times; just like you do to her. You love that woman there is no denying it. You want to make her happy you do what you have to do to keep her that way and to keep her in your life." Jey stood from his chair and patted his cousin on the shoulder.

Roman watched as his twin cousins left the room He just needed to get through tonight and tomorrow and then he would go find Antonia; he knew she was probably stay with Jimmy's girlfriend Cara; since Rachel lived with Dean in Vegas and Toni hated the busy city there was no way she would be there.

Dean and his cousins were right.

Damn it why did they always have to be right?

* * *

Antonia was walking around the back with Paul's phone. She shook her head. He handed it to her for her to answer when one of his daughters phoned. She loved his girls and when they came on the road with them normally they were entertained by Antonia and the rest of the Divas. Once she'd gotten off the phone she didn't realize it but Paul had disappeared down the hallway.

She stepped down the hallway where the trainer's room was but still didn't see him. As she turned back and headed towards the gorilla position she stopped in her tracks as Summer Rae stepped up to Roman and their lips connected. An audible gasp tore from her lips as Paul's phone slipped out of her fingers and crashed to the floor.

It was like a bad car crash – driving by in slow motion.

You couldn't help but stare…


	4. I'd Come For You

**I'd Come For You **

**(Sequel for Don't Get Mad / Get Even / Slow Me Down)**

Roman and Summer snapped apart as Roman's grey eyes landed on Antonia. He watched as she blinked before she squatted down to swipe a cell phone off the ground before she turned and went the opposite direction once again.

Roman's steely grey orbs landed on the bleach blonde in front of him as he growled from the back of his throat. "Why the fuck did you do that Summer?" He questioned in a snarl.

Summer smirked. "You looked like you needed to be kissed; so I did what Antonia is clearly NOT doing."

"If any part of you ever touches me again; I swear I will go to prison for the rest of my life, because I will break every bone in your puny body." Roman rumbled. "Do I make myself clear?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Summer's eyes widened at Roman's tone. He had never spoken to ANYONE in that way before; least of all a woman. She slowly nodded her head and when he barked at her to 'get out of his face' she scurried down the hallway trying to get away from him as fast as she could.

Roman sighed heavily as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

This was not good; this was NOT good at all.

He finished up with his 6 man tag match with Stephen Farrelly and Rob Van Damn going against Curtis Axel, Ryan Reeves and Randy Orton. His team won of course, but it was definitely the strangest 6 man tag he'd been in before. He was still only used to doing those kind of matches with Dean and Seth.

Eventually he would get used to it.

* * *

**Tuesday August 19, 2014**

**Friday Night Smackdown Tapings**

Roman was dead on his feet. After a sleepless night the night before because of Antonia catching him and Summer Rae in a lip lock that wasn't even initiated by him; he couldn't get the sheer look of heart break on Toni's face out of his head. Even the warm shower he'd taken earlier that morning did nothing for him. His body was stiff and his muscles ached from lack of sleep. It wasn't the first sleepless night he'd had since he had walked out on Antonia 3 weeks prior.

His match tonight against Mike Mizanin 'The Miz' was just about all the annoying he could take. He was an excellent athlete but sometimes he was too cocky and full of himself; that and the little bastard talked in the ring like he had diarrhea of the mouth. The punch in the mouth he'd given him the week prior on 'Miz TV' was beautiful not to mention it felt really fucking good.

Smackdown taping came to a close as he stood in the ring. Once Lilian Garcia announced the show was over he took off up the ramp and pushed between the curtains and came out on the other side of the gorilla Pit.

All he really wanted was a shower, food and sleep…He wasn't really going to get anything he wanted tonight…except for maybe the shower.

"You stupid son of a bitch." Rachel growled as she stalked towards Roman once he was backstage.

Dean didn't have to be here; the night before he'd been written off so he could go shoot the WWE movie, but he showed up to support Roman and his twin cousins and it was a bonus to run into his girlfriend…whom he was currently following closely behind. He knew not to touch her when she was THIS pissed off. This was going to be all bad and if his Samoan best friend was smart he would just nod and agree to whatever his girlfriend was getting ready to chew his ass for. He didn't even know why she was pissed he was on his way to find her when he spotted her coming towards him he could see the seethingly pissed off look on her face. "Baby, where are you going?"

'To kill your Samoan Jackass friend!' She growled at him.

"Watch that right hand Bro, it's lethal when she wants it to be." Dean warned.

Rachel was raging. "What the hell are you doing kissing Summer Rae you asshole?"

Roman cringed before he looked at Dean. "Get your girl and get to my God damn locker room. I'm tired of my personal life being all over the fuckin back and in the locker rooms; my personal life is no one's business but mine."

Dean smirked before he spun Rachel around and tossed her over his shoulder and followed Roman to his locker room.

"GOD DAMN IT DEAN PUT ME DOWN!" Rachel screeched. "I'M GOING TO KICK HIS FUCKIN BIG MONKEY ASS!" Rachel threatened.

"Pipe down Princess. Let's listen to what he has to say first before you try to claw his eyes out." Dean stated. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she attempted to kick him in the balls, but he was quicker than her and wrapped his other arm around her legs. "That was naughty my little hell cat." He chuckled.

Once they got into Roman's dressing room Dean gently set Rachel down as she jerked away and started pacing. She watched as Roman closed the door as she stopped. "Start talking jerk face and I BETTER like the explanation."

Roman knew Rachel was Antonia's best friend and the two were deeply protective of each other, but enough was enough. He didn't enjoy being accused of shit he hadn't done and verbally attacking him in front of his co-workers was just about all he could take.

"I DID NOT FUCKING KISS THAT BLONDE WHORE. SUMMER RAE CAME UP TO ME IN THE FUCKING HALLWAY AND KISSED ME. BY THE TIME I PUSHED THAT NASTY BITCH AWAY FROM ME; TONI SAW IT ALL AND WALKED AWAY." Roman roared as he threw a mental chair across the room.

Dean's eyes widened as the chair went sailing across the opposite side of the room. He reached out and grabbed Rachel while pulling her behind him. "Roman…Big man – Calm down." Dean stated in a tone that said he was talking to a crazy person.

Rachel frowned. "You didn't kiss her?" She watched as he shook his head no. She could tell he was extremely pissed off at the entire situation. His eyebrows were down to the bridge of his nose and he was pacing the room like a pissed off bull. "Roman, when are you going to go talk to her? Because you know she's not going to come to you; you're the one who walked away."

Roman shook his head. "I was going to go see her Wednesday because I'll bet anything she's staying with Cara. I don't know what else to do I know this is my fault; I shouldn't have let my temper get the best of me."

Rachel held up her hand to stop him. "Roman, she hasn't been staying with Cara, she's been staying in the fuckin hotels after Smackdown until it's time to go back to the house shows on Fridays. She's in a bad place and she needs you to straighten all this bullshit out. Roman, she loves you with everything she has, but if you haven't noticed she's not been getting enough sleep and she definitely hasn't been eating all that well and in her condition it's more important than anything right now. She needs you to be the man she fell in love with."

Roman shook his head before his head snapped up and his grey eyes locked onto Rachel's emerald eyes. "What condition?" Roman asked.

Rachel clenched her eyes shut tight before she threw her hand over her mouth. "SHIT!" She mumbled.

"What do you mean her condition Rachel; what condition?" Roman asked again he could feel the edge of panic slide down his spine. "Is she sick; is there something wrong with her? Seriously Rachel what the hell is going on with her?"

Rachel frowned. The amount of concern in his voice was getting ready to turn into full on panic. Rachel sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I really can't tell you Roman." She watched as his eyebrows flew to his hairline.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Roman stated slightly surprised by her answer.

"She's my best friend. Whatever she tells me; she tells me in confidence. And we've stayed best friends for so long because of the trust we have in each other. She knows anything she tells me goes nowhere from my mouth to anyone else without her permission. If you want to know so damn badly get your head out of your ass and go see her at the hotel. She just left in her rented Jeep; she's in room 2552." Rachel instructed.

* * *

Roman knew Rachel was right – he took the fastest five minute shower before he headed to the hotel as fast as he could. Naturally the God's were against him; it started raining and of course where there is rain; there was a traffic jam because of an accident. Jesus Christ he hated the traffic in Vegas. And their pop up thunderstorms did NOT help anything.

Roman saw the flash of a red Jeep up ahead and he was suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. As he got closer the sick feeling grew he blinked a couple of times as the rain poured down but he saw the honey blonde sitting in the back of the ambulance and his heart fell into his stomach and without even thinking about it he jerked his rental to the side behind the ambulance as he jumped out and jogged up to the ambulance as Antonia was stepping out of the ambulance.

"Toni!"

Antonia's head snapped up as she watched Roman running towards her; she didn't even hesitate or stop him from pulling her into his arms. Her face buried in his chest as he tightened his arms around her body and held her close.

Roman could feel her shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He had his right arm around her body and his left hand was cradling the back of her head. "Are you okay baby? I'm sorry; I'm so sorry babygirl." His eyes locked with the paramedic. "Is she going to be okay?"

The EMT smiled as he nodded. "Other than you two possibly getting a cold or pneumonia from being drenched from the rain; she'll be fine. She'll be a little sore, the impact on the Jeep wasn't too bad and those things are made really well."

Roman silently thanked whoever was watching out for her as he leaned his head down. "Where are your bags, baby; are they in the car?" He asked as he continued to keep her against his body. She nodded; he noted she was still shaking hard against his body as he leaned down and lifted her into his arms he walked back and put her in the front seat and handed her his hoodie to wrap up with and his keys to start the car and get the heat going. He turned and went back to the car. Honestly the only thing that was wrong was there was a dent in the front quarter panel the other driver slid into her lane and they both tried stopping.

Roman got the trunk open and grabbed both of her bags and took them back to the car as he tossed them inside and got back into his rental. He headed towards the hotel but he noticed Antonia kept silent about everything, she reached out and took a hold of his hand as he drove, which was a step in the right direction since she did that every time they were in the car.

Once they got to the hotel, Roman took her bags with his and ushered her to his room. He didn't really care if she already had a room or not. They were going to hash it out and get everything fixed tonight. He wasn't going to live one more minute without her in his life. He unlocked the room and guided her in before going back to the hallway to grab their bags. He made sure the door closed as he walked into the bedroom and put Antonia's suitcase on the bed next to her. "Get changed baby, I don't want you getting a cold."

Antonia nodded as she stood from the end of the bed and pulled Roman's hoodie off. "Why did you kiss her Roman?"

"I didn't, she kissed me and then I threatened her with bodily harm if and part of her ever touched me again; I was going to prison for breaking every bone in her body." Roman stated as he jerked his t-shirt off and threw it in in the chair.

"Seriously…?" Antonia turned and looked at Roman as he turned and looked at her.

"Yup…You're my girl Toni. No one else means shit to me. You should know that already." Roman said softly, but in a stern voice.

"It hasn't felt like it the last 3 weeks." Antonia admitted freely as she unzipped her suitcase and flipped it open.

Roman sighed heavily as he abandoned the thought of getting into warmer clothing and took three strides and stood behind Antonia. His hands came out and touched her hips; he could still feel her shaking slightly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been on the side of the road. "Turn around and look at me sweetheart." He requested.

Antonia turned around as she bit her bottom lip. Roman could see the unshed tears in her deep blue eyes. "Babygirl I was a complete idiot. I let my Samoan temper run wild and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. I'm telling you right now; I don't give a shit where we get married as long as we actually get married. I want to be married to you ASAP. I don't care where or when or what God damn colors or flowers or dresses you can show up in a trash bag I'm still marrying your cute little ass." Roman stated as he swatted her on her jean covered backside before he cupped her face in his large hands.

"I'm sorry Roman. I was so busy trying to make my family happy I lost sight of everything and then I lost you." Antonia could feel the tears slip down her cheeks.

Roman shook his head. "You never lost me sweetheart; not really. If you would've needed me truly all you would've had to do was call me." His thumbs brushed the tears from her cheeks.

Antonia gave a watery smile. "I want to be married to you Roman. I want to marry you tomorrow or next week or whenever. I just don't care anymore. I just need you with me forever."

"I agree." Roman leaned down and captured her lips. He felt her hands come up and covered his. "God I missed you so much babygirl. I don't want to be apart from you ever again."

Antonia shook her head negatively. "Me either." She could feel a second wave of tears flood her eyes and knew it was her hormones. SHIT! She hadn't told Roman about the baby yet. "Roman…" She whimpered as she sat down on the foot of the bed before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as more tears slid down her cheeks.

Roman watched as the emotions slid across Antonia's face as she sat down. He stepped closer as he squatted down in front of her as he took both of her hands in his. "Toni, what's wrong baby?"

Antonia frowned as she felt Roman's thumbs rubbing circles on the backs of her hands. "We haven't spoken in 3 weeks…I thought I really lost you." She pulled one of her hands free from his as she pushed her fingers through his still slightly wet hair as her eyes locked onto his grey orbs. "I have to tell you something…"

"Baby you can tell me anything. You know that already. What is wrong; what's going on? Clearly something has you upset and I want to know what it is." Roman stated softly. He could tell something was definitely going on with her and after he remembered Rachel say something about her current condition; Roman was suddenly worried if she was sick. It didn't matter he would be there for her no matter what. He watched as her eyes danced across his face in a skittish pattern. "Antonia…?" Her eyes suddenly stopped and locked back with his.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry...What?" Roman was prepared for just about anything but that.

Antonia swallowed hard as she leaned over and grabbed her backpack before she pulled something out and set her bag aside. She handed over a piece of paper. "I'm pregnant."

Roman took the paper and as he looked down he was suddenly aware he was looking at an ultrasound picture. "Pregnant…" The name's that adorned the corner of the ultrasound pictures: Hough/Reigns.

Antonia watched as Roman's t-shirt chest rose and fell as his grey eyes looked at the picture in his hand. She couldn't read him. Was he happy? Was he mad? Why wasn't he saying anything? Antonia was 3 seconds from freaking out as she kept her eyes on the love of her life. Roman had been the love of her life since she'd met him. From the first time they had coffee together as just friends to the first date they had when they sat in the back of the theater and talked; they didn't even watch the movie. They behaved as a couple of teenagers making out between small conversations and it felt as though they had literally known each other their entire lives.

Antonia let her eyes roam over his body his feel were firmly on the floor and he was slightly leaning over with his elbows resting on the tops of his knees his grey eyes were boring into the ultrasound picture. She watched as his tongue came out and licked his top lip as his bottom lip rolled into the underside of his tongue. He did that same gesture a lot as to wet both lips.

Roman stared at the picture and couldn't believe there was another human being inside of Antonia. One he had helped put there. One they had both created. One he could've lost tonight forever had her car accident been any more serious than it was. "Get up, get changed; let's go."

Antonia's eyes widened slowly at the demanding tone Roman's voice held. "What do you mean?" She stood up as she watched Roman feel his back pockets looking for his wallet and then his front pockets for his rental keys. "Roman what's going on?" She asked.

Roman stopped for a minute before he growled and snatched his keys off the table. "I'm serious we need to get you to the hospital; you and the baby need to get checked out."

Antonia watched as Roman started to walk past her when she snagged his wrist stopping him. "Roman, just stop for a minute please…"

Roman sighed heavily. "What Toni…what?"

"The baby is fine…I'm fine…The EMT checked me out. He had a portable ultrasound machine; he made sure we were both okay before he let me out of the ambulance, he had just finished up about five minute before you got there, he just told me if I started to spot blood then I would need to go to the ER." Antonia stated softly; she watched as his shoulders sagged in obvious relief.

"Thank God." Roman mumbled; he couldn't stop all of his 265 lbs. as he sank to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her stomach. He felt all ten of her fingers tunnel through his obscenely long raven hair as she attempted to comfort him.

"Roman, I have to know how you feel about the baby. You are very hard to read when you get that quiet." Antonia stated truthfully. She heard him sighed heavily once more as she watched as he pulled back slightly before pulling her sneakers off and then her wet socks. His hands slid up her jean covered legs as he pulled at the material and popped the button at her navel before he unzipped them and discarded them from her body.

Roman smirked as his thumbs hooked into her boycut panties and pulled them down as well before he stood up. "Arms up beautiful." He watched as she lifted her arms and he pulled her sopping wet t-shirt off and unhooked her bra as well. He could tell her breasts had swelled slightly. He leaned his head down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth before he let it go with a loud pop. "Mmm I missed this for the last 3 weeks baby." He could already feel her tugging on his own soaked t-shirt as he stepped back and pulled it from his body.

Antonia had to admit she missed him too. His bare chest in full view for her now as she reached out and softly traced the Samoan tribal tattoo he'd had done on his right pectoral. Her hands trailed down his torso and bas to the button on his jeans as she leaned forward and placed open mouth kisses all over his chest.

"I'm going to go shower the cold rain off my body; feel free to join me." Toni winked at him as she turned and walked across the hotel room before slipping into the bedroom.

With an invitation like that Roman couldn't deny her as he turned and shed the rest of his clothing as he made his way into the bathroom only to find Antonia sitting on the counter smiling sweetly and clearly waiting for him to join her. She knew he would. He would and never could not join her; when she sent him such an enticing provocation.

Antonia knew he wouldn't disappoint her; letting her down was never an option.

Roman stepped up to her as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to get lost in them. Roman leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling.

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body. His temperature started to rise and Roman knew she could feel it. His skin was practically scorching. Roman's lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body.

Roman had laced his fingers in Antonia's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts. She couldn't help as she gasped out a cry in surprise as he bit her, but her cry was not in pain. Oh no definitely not; because it didn't hurt.

Roman gripped her hips and helped her off the counter, but his lips never left her. Somehow they'd made it into the shower as Roman reached behind her and turned the sprays on. Somewhere in between the counter and now the water began to pour down and Antonia gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

Roman grasped Antonia's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The passion returned in a fully-fledged flight and Antonia found herself wrapping her legs around Roman's waist after he lifted her up, Antonia could feel the cool tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower.

Roman's hands gripped her wrists as he held them against the wall. Antonia shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Antonia's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Antonia could move or say anything to him, she could feel Roman sliding inside of her; the feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Roman did as he rested his forehead against her shoulder letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Antonia could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. He'd always found himself more often than not fighting for control. Even though on more than a few occasions Antonia had begged him to lose control he couldn't bring himself to fulfill her wishes, he refused to hurt her. He couldn't deny her anything in life. But staying in control during their love making sessions was an absolute must; especially now that she was pregnant.

Roman began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her throat, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Antonia could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love.

He never let her down.

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Antonia could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Antonia's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Roman picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Antonia lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Roman grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Antonia's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Antonia could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

What Antonia was feeling was incredible; it was more incredible every time they came together in the most intimate ways. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own. As the lovers called out each other's names in their times of release; all that could be heard was panting in the hotel bathroom.

Antonia could feel their bodies relax.

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Roman's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the tiled floor of the shower. Antonia's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Roman saved her from colliding with the floor. He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against his body.

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Roman grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom. They patted and dried each other off meticulously making sure to catch every water drop or water ringlet before it cascaded down their bodies onto the carpeted floors.

Roman helped Antonia dress in panties and one of his Roman Reigns t-shirts as Roman slipped some cotton basketball shorts on and followed her around the hotel room as she ordered some food. For some reason their loving making no matter what time of day it happened always left each their complete famished.

After which they crawled into bed, Roman grabbed his bag and fished something out as he watched Antonia lean back against the pillows on the queen sized hotel bed. He could honestly say he couldn't wait to get her back into the California King at home. Her scent had disappeared from it a couple of weeks ago. He walked back over and slowly slid into bed as he pressed his ear to Antonia's stomach.

He hadn't noticed it before because he wasn't looked at it, but not with her laying flay he could see the apple sized bump between her hips. His baby…their baby was there and he didn't notice. He reached out and took her left hand and pushed her engagement ring back on her finger. "That is to never leave your hand again."

"Yes daddy." Antonia giggled out as he growled at her before he rolled over and blew raspberries on her stomach. She couldn't help laughing even harder as he was tickling her knees – he knew all her ticklish spots; she grabbed his hands and held him as she stopped him. Her blue eyes watched as he lifted his shirt she was wearing and he proceeded to place soft open mouth kisses around her stomach as she combed her fingers through his hair and watched him. She could feel her love for him grow and grow.

* * *

'_I'm sorry mom, but Roman and I are getting married on the beach where we have wanted it this entire time. I was only trying to do it in the church for you and dad. But I can't exclude Roman's feelings on this. Our union is about being carefree and loving wherever you are, no matter where you are. I got into a fight with him and lost him for 3 weeks because we were both stubborn about the wedding. But when I needed him the most he came for me. The wedding is about our union, vows and dedication to each other not to anyone else. If you guys can't except the fact that I'm madly in love with this man and I'm going to be married to him until the last breath leaves my body and you won't acknowledge him as my husband because we don't want to get married in a church. Then…I – I don't need you in my life. And if I don't need you then you're grandchild that will be coming into the world in 7 months – won't need you either. Roman has a big family and plenty of people to pick up the slack where you leave off."_

The sounds of the waves crashing pulled Antonia out of her thoughts as did Roman's hands on her waist. "You okay babygirl?" His deep voice asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Antonia nodded as her hands covered his. "Never better. I love you Roman."

Roman smiled as he kissed her temple. "I love you too." Her silence was sometimes unnerving as he sighed heavily. "You were thinking about them again weren't you?" He asked curiously. Since the day Antonia had it out with her parents about the wedding and dropping the pregnancy bomb on them; her emotions had been up, down and all around. She'd been so stressed about losing her parents over the wedding location she'd wound up in the hospital and almost lost the baby.

It was then Roman put his foot down. When he had to go out of town for the WWE Antonia stayed with his parents. He loved his parents so much and they took such good care of her; within two weeks of her hospital visit the color was back in her skin and his parents had her calling them mom and Papa Sika. Here she was five months pregnant and looking beautiful as ever.

"Yes…I'm sorry." Antonia stated quickly. She felt Roman turn her around in his arms. The nice white short sleeved dress shirt was a nice contrast against his tanned skin.

"Do not apologize baby. You said what you had to say; you said what HAD to be said. You gave them the option to be here for you, for me, for us and they didn't want to. You gave them every option available, but in the end it wasn't enough. But in the end you got more family than you bargained for." Roman's hand found her 5 months baby bump as he caressed it gently. "How's my son?" He chuckled deeply as he felt the baby kick his hand. "Never mind…" He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "C'mon Mrs. Reigns, you owe me a dance."

Antonia felt Roman take her hand as he lead her over to the reception tent.

"Please welcome for their first dance Mr. &amp; Mrs. Roman Reigns."

Antonia smiled softly as Roman pulled her into his arms. "Thanks for coming to get me. I almost got lost in my thoughts."

"I'd always come for you."

* * *

****Never know there might be a 5th part :)****


End file.
